Picolé
by St.Kinast
Summary: Nada melhor que um picolé em um dia quente da Grécia!


Bom, eu escrevi essa fic durante uma prova de química, ou seja, leia!

888888888888888888888888888888888

Estava um dia quente na Grécia, os santos de Athena e seus aspirantes estavam com o dia livre, a deusa deu o dia de descanso a eles alegando que a guerra santa se aproximava e que eles deveriam estar descansados, então não adiantaria treinarem que nem uns loucos. Por causa disso o dia estava calmo, o guardião de sétimo templo zodiacal estava lendo um livro sobre as guerras santas anteriores, que havia pego emprestado com Dégel, enquanto tomava um chá em sua temperatura ambiente.

–Ola! - Shion se teletransportou para a frente de Dohko, que se assustou, apesar de já estar acostumado com essa brincadeira do amigo.

O libriano colocou a mão sobre o peito e ralhou -Pelos deuses Shion! Não faça mais isso!

–Desculpe-me - soltou uma risada que mostrava todos os seus belos dentes -O que esta a ler?

–Um livro sobre as guerras santas anteriores, "A história das histórias das guerras santas".

–Presumo que foi Dégel que te emprestou.

–Sim… - fechou o livro e o apoiou sobre a mesa -Mas o que a trás aqui meu amigo?

–Bom, eu estava na vida de Rodório, e como esta muito quente hoje resolvi comprar dois picolés.

–Dois? - o moreno ergueu uma das suas sobrancelhas.

–Sim - Shion corou levemente -Trouxe um para você! - ele revelou um embrulho retangular.

–Obrigado - Dohko sorriu calorosamente -Mas… Onde esta o seu?

–Eu já o comi - respondeu enquanto se sentava ao lado dele no banco, mantendo um pequena distancia entre os dois.

Shion desembrulhou o picolé, encostando as suas costas na parede. Dohko se virou levemente encarando o Loiro e tentou pegar o picolé de suas mão, mas o outro foi mais rápido, afastando o doce gelado. O moreno se virou no banco para o outro, fazendo seus joelhos se tocarem, se inclinou para frente tentando pegar o doce outra vez, mas foi em vão, não conseguiu, no entanto não desistiu, continuou tentando.

–Porra Shion! - exaltou-se indignado com a provocação do ariano a sua frente. Estava tão distraído que não percebeu que seus corpos estavam praticamente colados, com seus sexos se tocando. Shion mordeu seu lábio inferior já sentindo pontadas no seu baixo ventre só pela proximidade.

–O que houve Dohko? - fez-se de desentendido.

–Sera que é possível você me dar? - O libriano estava tão irritado que nem se deu conta do que estava falando.

O loiro sorriu malicioso internamente, por fora manteve sua face serena e inocente -Oh… Mas é claro! - levou o picolé ate a boca do outro, que deu uma mordida, gemendo minimamente por causa do contato com o gelado em um dia tão quente. Logo depois chupando e novamente dando mais uma grande mordida no picolé, o deixando pela metade. O ariano afastou o sorvete do outro e deu uma mordida, restando apenas um pedaço pequeno, o colocou entre os lábios. O libriano hipnotizado por aquela imagem começou a estremecer e ter pensamentos nada castos com seu melhor amigo. Aproximou a face um do outro, Dohko rapidamente roubou o ultimo pedaço do doce, fazendo uma gota do sorvete escorrer pelo canto de sua boca.

Shion lambeu o líquido -Então… Gostou do picolé?

–Adorei! - sussurrou lambendo os lábios.

O loiro rapidamente sentou sobre o seu colo passando um braço por seu pescoço e o outro pela sua cintura.

Não dando tempo para reações por parte do moreno, pressionou suas bocas em um beijo necessitado. Dohko pode sentir um agradável choque elétrico lhe percorrer quando os lábios do outro encostaram no seu, sua língua tão macia e apetitosa, um gosto tão característico dele, uma mistura de canela e um gosto indescritível, mas muito bom.

Shion passou a língua pelos dentes do outro, logo depois dando forte chupadas na língua do moreno, em resposta recebendo uma mordida em seu lábio inferior, o que o fez gemer contra a boca do seu amado. Passou sua mão para baixo da blusa dele, aranhando levemente a pele morena. Desgrudou os lábios e se fitaram corados, um tirou a blusa do outro, mostrando ambos tórax bem trabalhados, um moreno e o outro extremamente branco, e passaram a se beijar novamente, dessa vez com mais calma, mas não com menos luxuria.

Dohko passou uma das mãos para a coxa do mais velho e a outra apertou sua bunda. Roçou seus sexos já despertos fazendo ambos gemerem abafados. Lentamente abriu a calça do outro e enfiou a mão dentro da cueca, tocando seu membro. Shion apartou o beijo e gemeu alto, Dohko passou a manipular lentamente o membro do outro.

–D-dohko…

–Sim?

–Me… Me… Me chupa - o ariano pediu corando dos pés a cabeça, porem o outro achou o ato adorável.

Não respondeu nada, tirou o loiro do seu colo e ajoelho no chão a sua frente, rapidamente o deixou completamente nu. Ao olhar para o membro desperto do outro lambeu os lábios inconscientemente, ansioso pela sensação de ter o outro em sua boca. O pegou pelo falo e soprou a glande, vendo o outro se contorcer sobre o banco em que estava sentado. Deu um beijo estalado e uma lambida no comprimento inteiro. Tendo consciência de que estava o torturando.

–Doh! N-não me tortura assim! - murmurou ofegante.

Encostou a boca em sua glande e deu uma forte chupada e uma rápida apertada na base -Não sei do que esta falando Wǒ de ài(我 的 爱)¹, não estou fazendo nada disso do que esta dizendo!

–Doh… Por favor!

Sorriu minimante ao ouvir o outro. Repentinamente botou o membro quase que inteiro na boca, fazendo Shion agarrar seus cabelos fortemente e gemeu alto.

Shion sentia seu membro doer tamanha a excitação que sentia, era tão bom, aquela boca pequena e quente o chupando com tamanha maestria. A única coisa que tinha em sua mente era o momento em que estava vivendo com seu amor, de ate mesmo Hades havia esquecido. A unica coisa que conseguia fazer era gemer e sentir que o ápice já estava chegando.

–E-eu vou… - não conseguiu terminar a frase, com um forte espasmo e um gemido rouco gozou na boca do outro. Logo foi puxado para um beijo sensual e envolvente por parte do mais novo, o fazendo sentir seu próprio gosto na boca de moreno, o que começou a o deixar duro novamente. Quando se separaram Shion disse:

–Doh, você esta com muita roupa, não acha?

–Shi, isso se resolve fácil - Dohko retirou sua calça e sua cueca, mostrando o enorme membro que já soltava o líquido pré-gozo, Shion mordeu os lábios ao imaginar ele dentro si.

Dohko colocou três dedos na boca do tibetano que rapidamente entendeu o recado e começou a os chupar e umedecer os dedos, retirando-os dali quando julgou que eles estavam molhados o suficiente.

–Shion, fica de quatro para mim? - Dohko pediu sensualmente logo depois dando uma mordida no glóbulo da orelha do mais velho.

O ariano nada disse em resposta, apenas se levantou e se pôs de quatro sobre o banco redondo. O moreno observou aquela entrada "piscante", se abaixou a altura de suas nádegas, passou a linguá pelo buraco vendo o outro se contorcer de prazer, foi dando leves chupões e adentrou com sua linguá na aperada cavidade, em consequência o ouviu arfar. Fez movimentos circulares durante algum tempo e a tirou substindo-a rapidamente por dois dedos. Começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem em seu interior tentando acertar sua próstata, o que não demorou muito a acontecer.

–Ah… Doh… Mais…

–Mais o que meu carneirinho? O que você quer?

–E-eu quero você dentro de mim!

–O seu desejo é uma ordem para mim!

Dohko retirou seus dedos de dentro dele e se levantou, abraçando a cintura do outro com um dos braços e com a outra mão encostou a cabeça do pênis na entrada do mais velho, que se arrepiou com o gesto.

Shion sentiu uma dor mesclado com prazer quando o chines começou a empurrar o seu membro dentro de si. Era como se o seu corpo pegasse fogo com esse contato, seu sexo já estava rijo novamente, clamando por alivio. Depois de um tempo parado o libriano começou a mover-se lentamente dentro dele, lhe causando uma deliciosa fricção. Ondulou os quadris em um pedido mudo para que aumentasse a velocidade, e assim foi feito, no mesmo instante. Dohko agarrou o seu membro, o masturbando na mesma velocidade das estocadas. O ariano gemeu quando o outro acertou sua próstata com força.

–Ah… Dohko… Vai ai novamente!

O moreno estocou novamente com força na próstata do outro -Aqui Shi-chan?²

–S-sim, e m-mais…

Acertou sua próstata novamente -Mais o que?

–V-você sabe… - O loiro já estava totalmente tremulo nos braços do outro.

Arranhou levemente a coxa do outro -Não, não sei.

–Mete mais forte!

Sem nem mesmo dar tempo de respirar começou a chocar-se muito mais rápido e forte contra o loiro. O barulho dos corpos batendo era ouvido ecoando por toda a sala do templo de Libra juntamente com os gemidos dos amantes. Após mais algum tempo dessa dança erótica os dois chegaram ao seu limite, gozando com gemidos roucos.

Após a transa eles deitaram pelados e suados no chão, já com a respiração normalizada Shion perguntou com um sorriso pervertido.

–Então… Gostou do picolé?

–Adorei!

Shion segurou o outro pela nuca e lhe deu um beijo calmo e cheio de amor, mal sabendo que aquele seria o ultimo beijo deles por um longo tempo...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Espero que tenham gostado, pretendo depois escrever uma "continuação" dela...

Nhac's pra vcs e que Hitler lhes abençoe!


End file.
